Connections
by Wolflover1989
Summary: A girl name Sadie Weston transfer to the school Beacon High School there she meets friends and a guy anme Jackson who she has an instant connection with,it bugs her so bad so she snoops around and finds some shocking things including one about Jackson and her friends.Watch Sadie discover the truth about her real bond to Jackson.Eventually Stiles/Sadie.Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n This happened after Jackson came back as an beta,him and Lydia are together and everyone has put everything behind them I'm really not addressing everyone else this mainly focused on Jackson and Sadie,she does like Stiles I might put them together you have to read this and find out if they get together. this took me 3 days to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.I only own Sadie and this story.

Thanks to Kindred01 for writing the first part for me,I wrote the rest starting with Sadie's pov

Chapter 1

(No one's pov)

The new girl was quiet, she didn't talk a lot and kept to herself but who can really blame her, new town, new home, new school just new every thing, a pretty thing Sadie is with her long brown hair and dark Blue eyes a bit short for a teenage girl her height standing only at 5'3 but it would be weirder if she was a boy at 5'3,Moving to her locker she stood there looking at the lock and then banged her head against the door "Shit."

"Forgot the lock combo?" she turned to see another kid her class

"Urr yeah I did, it's Stiles right the sheriff's son?" she asked

"Yep that's me here your new here so your code is 44-55-10." He said clicking all in places.

"Thanks." She beamed "How do you know the codes?"She asked curiously.

"Psychic." He nodded; she raised an eye brow at him

"Really?"

"Nope it just that use to be my locker last year." Stiles replied smiling like he accomplished something.

"Alright thanks for the help."I replied going to my first class which was Economics.

(Sadie's pov)

I sat in class pen tapping the desk, she was so bored that she wished an axe as big as an elephant would break though the window and just so she could do something, the door open as a student walked in he looked like he could clear less about being late but said "Sorry sir." And went to his seat, she leaned over to Stiles and prodded him with the sharp end of the pan

"Who's that?" she asked, tho she knew already she just wanted to make sure

"Jackson the ass of the school." She blinked at him

"What do you mean?" she whispered

"Because his dad is a lawyer he thinks he owns every one and that every one loves him, he's more vain than princess peach over there." He points to a young gingery blonde hair girl

"Hey you two head down and work." Said the teacher seeing Sadie and Stiles talk, she huffed and snapped her pen in half and looked down at her text book.

Later on she was on her phone scrolling though some phones she had and some text messages she got when Jackson walked up to her "Why were you talking about me?" he asked

"Because I don't know who you are?" she asked

"Every one knows me."Jackson stated with a smirk.

"Ah I see well I don't I'm new and you're in my face bugger off." She tell him not blinking to his tighten jaw

"You lucky I don't beat new kids." He said walking away

"I wonder what daddy would think if his son got locked up for beating the new girl." She smirked, he stopped and  
looked at her and smiled back.

"I wonder what your dad would think of your pushing your luck."

"Wouldn't know my dad's dead it's just me and my foster motherNatalie." She said pushing herself off her locker and went to lunch.

Jackson had a surprise look on his face as she left.

I arrived at lunch and Stiles must of saw me because he waved for me to come over.I went right over and he was sitting with a guy with brown hair and brown eyes,along side of him was a girl with black curly hair,Jackson was sitting there with the girl that I had Economics with.

"Sadie this is Scott,his girlfriend Allison,and Jackson's girlfriend Lydia."Stiles said pointing to each of them.

"Hi"I said shyly.

I sat down at the lunch table.I pulled out a brown paper back so I can eat, I was starving,my lunch consist of a ham and cheese sandwich with chips and a cookie for snack.I bought a tea before school,the flavor was Lemon Ice tea.

"Did you just move to town or did you transfer schools?" Allison asked sweetly.

"I lived here all my life,after my birth parents died when I was born I was put in foster care and I moved around so much because of my foster dad's job so now I am here."I replied breathlessly.

"Were sorry for your lost."Allison said sympathetically.

"Thanks,I didn't even know them."I replied back.

I looked over at Jackson and I noticed this strange look in his eyes I noticed I was staring at him and he gave me a glare.

"So do you like the high school so far?" Scott asked finally speaking.

"Yeah the people are nice but the teachers are boring."I said faking a yawn.

Everyone laughed, after that the bell rung and it was time for 7th period which was English class I had that with everyone.I grabbed my stuff and have gone to my locker still wondering why when I'm near Jackson I feel a connection with him but it wasn't a crush thing it seems like something but I can't put my finger on it.I sat behind Jackson because it was the last seat left.

"All you wanted to sit by me how sweet."Jackson faked cooed.

"I just sat here because there are no more seats."I said rhetorically.

"Sure."He said not buying it.

"OK,Can I ask you a question?"I asked turned around.

"Sure buttercup." He said, I tempted to sock him for calling me buttercup but thought better of it.

"Okay? Why were your staring at me during lunch? It was little unnerving." I said

"Oh you had something in your teeth." I raised an eye brow

"Tell you what next time I have something in my teeth tell me, but seeming no one else told me about it,I guess you have something else on your mind don't you?" I said, his jaw tighten again as he looked at me.

"Sorry it's just you looked, no not look I feel like I know you, but I've never met you until today." I looked at him and sighed

"Same here; maybe it's one of those things."Jackson said but he was confused himself.

It was late after class and I was tired and just wanted to eat, but first do my first load of homework the go and sleep,

'BEEP BEEP!' I looked up to see a jeep the window rolled down "Want a lift?" Stile asked hopefully.

"Yeah that would be good." I smiled as climb into the car "Nice car."

"It use my needs." He smiled "Um not planning on going out tonight are you?" he asked looking nervous and worried

"No not really I want my bed, why?" I looked at him as he sped down the road

"Oh it's just the full moon tonight a few people here really do change." He said

"I see." he dropped me off at my house and thanked him by kissing his cheek and jumped out of the jeep and ran up to my house.

I open the door shaking my head wishing I took an umbrella with me today "Hello Nat I'm back!" I called out.

"Hey Sadie how was your first day?" She asked coming out of the living room, paint on her face

"Fine, made some friends." She said placing her coat on the radiator to let it dry

"I saw the boy in the jeep." Sadie blushed before shaking it off.

"It was a friendly peck on the cheek."I reassured her.

"Sure Sadie sure…I was thinking about ordering out."Nat said wiping her face off.

"Don't feel like cooking tonight?"I asked knowing the answer

"Nope."

"Chinese please." I said moving towards the kitchen.

She nodded and placed the order.

I went upstairs to change my wet clothes while Nat was calling for dinner.I just put on my gray sweatpants with a pink tank top and I threw my brown locks up in a messy bun, Nat was a good mom but I would of loved it if I knew my real mother because I wanted to know if i looked like her or my dad, I know when I'm eighteen I get a huge mount of money which doesn't matter to me because Nat gets paid good for being a nurse. I felt a connection when I was around Jackson its really weird,and I feel like I know him when I only just met him I went downstairs.I might do some research to see if I can find anything about my parents or to see if i had any siblings.

"Sadie the food will be here in 5 more minutes,Are you OK, something seems like its bothering you"She asked concerned.

"I'm just tired that's all.I said reassuring.I sat on the couch and flipped through the channel to see whats on.I finally settled on watching Scrubs.

5 minutes later:

Sadie the food is here now,come and eat."She called out.

I went into the dining room and sat at the table.I digged in quickly.

"So the boy in the car what is his name?"She asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes "His name is Stiles Stilinski"I replied.

"Oh he is Sheriff Stilinski's son"She pointed out.

"Yeah and there is nothing going on with us,sure he is really cute but I'm not looking for anything"I said blushing.

"Yeah but maybe you will change your mind"She stated.

After I was done eating I looked at the clock and it was only 6:00.I went back into the living room to start my i was interrupted when my cell-phone vibrated letting me know that I got a text.

It was Allison.I wonder how she got my number.

_Hey its Allison I got your number from Stiles,I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang with me tonight.-A_

_**Sure but I will have to ask my mom first-S **_I hit sent and went to ask Nat if I can._  
_

"Mom can I go over and hang out with Allison for awhile."I asked hopefully.I wanted to get out of here for awhile.

"Is your homework done?"She asked.

"I'm going to do it over there."I replied waiting for an answer,

She sighed."Yes but be home no later than 10:00 I have to leave at four am for my shift and I want to make sure you are home before I leave."She state sternly.

"Okay thank you"I gave her a hug and texted Allison back.

_Allison I am aloud What is your address?-S_

She texted me her address and I grabbed the car keys to my moms car and headed off.I had to use her car because mine was in the shop now I was at her house.I went up to the house and knocked on the door.A guy with brown hair with beard opened the door,it must of been her father.

"Hi I'm here for Allison,were doing homework together."I said nicely.

"Ah yes you must be Sadie come on in she is up in her room,its the last one on the right"He said,

"Thank you"He just nodded.

I was at her door so I knocked.

"Come in"Allison said

I went in and her room was big,she had a picture of a wolf above where her bed sat,and had a lot of bow and arrows on the bed.

"Hey,Come on and and sit down"She said

"Thanks,your room is bigger than mine"I said shockingly.

"Yeah,I had to beg my dad to let me have this one."She replied.

I laughed."So you wanna get started on homework I have to be back at ten"I exclaimed getting my books out.

"Okay,so I'm not trying to be nosy or anything but what happened to your foster dad?"She asked.

I cringed but answered the question "He had to go on business because he owned his own law firm so one night when he was coming back home to us he had been on the phone with my mom anyways a car had swerved and hit him right on knocking him over a cliff he was pronounced dead at the scene"I said tears running down my face.

"Awe I'm sorry that happened to you"Allison said rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't know anything about my real parents because my dad was going to help me but yeah you know"I replied sadly.

"So what do you want to start on first?"Allison asked.

"How about Economics?"I asked.

She nodded."So whats the deal with Jackson has he always been a cocky ass?"I asked.

She snickered."Yeah he has,ever since he found out he was adopted."Allison stated.

"What! Jackson is adopted?"I asked shocked.

"Yeah is parents died in a car crash, they had to get him out via c-section"Allison explained.

I was shocked I didn't know Jackson was adopted.

"He doesn't even say I love you to his foster parents."Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah I always tell Nat, she told me when I was 10 that I was adopted ."I explained,

"Yeah I don't know if he had any siblings either the report didn't say it."She stated.

The connection thing was still bothering me,I still don't understand why I had a connection with him and he told me he feels it to.

"Sadie are you okay,you seem distracted?"Allison asked concerned.

"I was thinking about some stuff."I said

"Like what? I can keep a secret."She said truthfully.

"Okay it's about Jackson well when I first seen him I felt this instant connection with him,Allison had an amusing look on her face,Get that look off your face its not a crush connection either."I explained.

"That's weird did u know him when you were younger?"She asked.

"No,I just met him today"I explained.

After our conversation we continued homework,after that we just talked about how her and Scott been dating for the past six months Stiles is going to be mad though because I went out on a full moon which i don't know why that would mean anything,Allison mentioned a report and I wanted to see it.

"So how am I going to get this report?"I asked

"I don't know have Stiles help you his father keeps reports at his house in the office."My cheeks turned red at the mention of his name.

"Why are you blushing at Stiles's name?"She asked amused.

"oh nothing I just think he is cute."I said honestly.

"Good luck with that he likes Lydia, Jackson's girlfriend."She said.

"Oh,well i have to get going its almost 10 and we got school tomorrow."I said packing up.

We said our goodbyes but before hand Allison gave me Stiles' phone number.I started the car and went back home.I arrived a few minutes later and I went into the house mom must of went to bed because she has to be at work in 6 hours.I went straight up to my room and put my stuff on the floor and went to get a shower.I took off my clothes and threw them in the hamper.I let the water run hot,then I got in.I washed my hair with my shampoo Pantene pro v and washed my hair after I did that i washed my body then I got out.I wrapped a towel around my body,I ran into my bedroom because I was cold because of the stupid Air conditioner.I decided to wear my playboy bunny shorts with a white t-shirt that said "Sexy and I know it" on it,before I went to bed i decided to call Stiles.

I dialed the phone numbered and it rung.

"Hello?"He asked in the phone.

"Hey Stiles its Sadie I didn't wake you did I?"I asked

"No,but how did you get my number?"He asked confused.

"Allison gave it to me because we were hanging out earlier."I explained to him.

"So what do you need?"He asked curiously.

"I was talking to Allison and she said that your dad has files about adoptions in his office is there anyway you can get it for me?"I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I can try my dad goes back to work in 3 hours."He replied yawning.

"OK thank you and I'll let you go to bed."I said and after that we hung up.

I'm glad he didn't question me about why I wanted the files about adoptions.I wondering if there is anything about me because he has the files on everything.I guess adoption agencies do that.

I went to bed after that.

The next morning:

The sun went over the horizon and it was shining right in my bedroom.I groaned because I had school today,Stiles was meeting me here at my house,he was giving me a ride to school because my mom is at work as I got up out of bed I stretched and went to my dresser to pick out a outfit.I chose to wear blue jeans with a blue plain shirt.I didn't feel like doing my hair so I just brushed it and put a bret in it.I did my make up which I put on light blue eyeshadow with mascara and while I was doing that I applied some strawberry flavored lip gloss.I shut the light off to my room and went downstairs to get some breakfast,but I saw a note on the fridge.

_Sadie,_

_I fixed you some eggs,bacon and toast for breakfast it is in the microwave I'll be home around 4  
_

_Love ya  
_

_Mom  
_

I smiled as I got my food out of the microwave,I had heated it up and now i was eating,I decided to eat the school food it was almost 7:00 so I had to hurry up because Stiles was going to be here any minute.

A few minutes later:

BEEP BEEP...

Stiles was letting me know he was here.I grabbed my backpack and grabbed the house keys,I locked the door up and headed to Stiles' jeep.

"Hey did you get your dad's files?"I asked as I got in the jeep.

"Yeah,we'll look at them during study hall."He reply's driving off.

I shook my head as we arrived at school,I saw Jackson at his Porsche,his foster parents must be rich.I saw him coming towards me as I got out the car.

"What do you want?"Stiles asked.

"Stiles be nice."I warned.

"What do you need Jackson?" I asked curiously.

"I was just going to ask you if you were going to be busy during study hall?"He asked.

"Yes actually I am hanging out with Stiles Why?."I said he looked pissed.

" Because I was just going to see if you wanna hang and see if you wanna go to my Lacrosse game and are you guys dating or something?"He asked protectively.

"No were just friends, yes I will go and why you getting protective you hardly no me."I expressed.

"I don't know see I feel a connection with you to and it makes me confused."He says confused.

Stiles had a weird look on his face.

"Yeah it makes me confused to,well we better get to class"I said in rush.

We all headed to economics the teacher was getting ready to start class.

"Nice for you guys to join us Ms. Weston, Mr Whitmore and Mr Stilinski"Coach Finstock said.

We all seated,this teacher was an ass he was also the coach for the Lacrosse team he started to teach and I was getting bored,thank gosh we only had 30 minutes left.I was starting to get curious to see what the files said about Jackson.I was also curious to see why Jackson wanted to hang out, the bell rung and it was time for 2nd period which was creative writing.I had that class with Scott and Stiles.

"So are we still up for Study Hall?"Stiles asked.

Scott looked at us with a curious look."It's not what you think were just uh doing homework"I lied.

"Oh,Allison told me you guys hung out last night she seems to like you."Scott stated.

"Yeah we did she is a very nice girl I had mainly guy friends in my other school,the girls took me as to preppy."I said sighing.

We took our seats waiting for the teacher to start her lesson.

"Okay class today I want you to do a report on what job you would love to have when you get older and it has to be 2 pages long."She explained.

We had to hand it up after we are done but if we don't get done we have to take it home.I got started on my paper but I got interrupted by Allison,she passed me a note.

**What did Jackson want with you earlier?**

I wrote back saying _He just wanted to know if I wanted to hang out and go to his Lacrosse game but I'm hanging with Stiles during Study hall and I said yes to going to his game u coming?  
_

I passed the note back to her and she read it and looked at me smiling and shook her yes I just rolled my eyes because she thinks me and Stiles should get together.I might consider it.I was all done with my essay and we had 10 minutes left of class left so I just doodled in my notebook.

A few minutes later second bell was time for Study Hall.I had to go to my locker first.I arrived there and I was now there.I put my books there.

"Hey"Stiles called out.

I jumped."Geez you scared me."I said.

He laughed."You ready to go I have like 6 files we have to go through."He said showing me.

"Great I wonder if Jackson is in there?"I asked curiously.

"I don't know" He said shrugging his shoulders.

Before i went I felt a hand on my was Jackson.

"What do you want?"I asked aggregated.

"Just letting you know my game is at 5:00"He said.

"Why do you want me to go?"I asked.

"I don't know I just feel better when I'm around you."He said once again confused.

"Okay,I feel the same way."He nodded and left.

Stiles and I headed to Study hall in the Library and took our seats; The teacher had to take attendance before we were aloud to talk.A few minutes past and we were aloud to talk.

"Okay get the files out so we go through them.?"I ordered playfully.

We were going through the first pile and there wasn't anything.

An half hour later:

Stiles and I were on the 5th file when Stiles said he found something on Jackson,it wasn't our business to snoop through his past but we did anyway.

I was looking at his file and it said.

_Name:Jackson Whittmore_

_Birth parents:Robin and John Michelson_

_How birth parents died: Car crash  
_

_Foster Parents: Mr and Mrs Robert Whittmore_

_Siblings: A twin sister who was adopted to another family_

_Born June 15 1995 at 11:38pm 8bls 2 ounces 21 inches Hair blue eyes_

"Wow Jackson had a twin sister wonder who she is."I stated.

_Stiles were going through more files and I finally came across my name._

_Name: Sadie Weston_

_Birth parents: Robin and John Michelson_

_How Birth Parents died: Car crash  
_

_Foster Parents: Mr and Mrs Phillip Weston_

_Siblings: A twin brother who was adopted by another family_

_Born June 15th 1995 at 11:40 pm 7lbs 4 ounces 15 inches long. Brown hair blue eyes_.

My eyes bugged out of my head when I read that "I must of be Jackson's twin sister and that explains why him and I have a connection the way we do."

"Sadie are you sure it could be another girl"He stated.

"Stiles it says my foster parents names right there"I said showing him.

"OOH"He said dumbfounded.

"I just want to know why my parents kept this from me for sixteen years."I said."Now i have to tell Jackson.

"Yeah but wait after the game it will be hard for him to concentrate if you tell him before."He said.

"Are you on the team?"I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I finally get to play in the game since I shot the winning point 2 months ago."Stiles stated proudly.

"Your such a dork,so Scott told me your in love with Lydia."I said.

He blushed"Yeah but I don't have a chance with her and I like someone else to."Stiles said blushing.

"Do I know her?"I asked amusingly.

"Yeah but lets change the subject."He said

We cleaned up the paperwork and put them in the rightful files because it was time to go.

"Thanks for your help I really appreciate it."I said giving him a hug.

He was stunned at first but hugged me back."No problem.I left after that because I had to get my book out for my other class as I was walking I saw Jackson so I went up to him.

"Jackson"I called out.

"What do you need Sadie."He said cocky.

He was around his friends."I need to talk to you,Alone"I said making it clear.

He followed me."What do you want?"He asked getting inpatient.

"I just want to tell you that I really need to tell you something after the Lacrosse game is over."I said.

"How about you just tell me now if its important"He pointed out.

"I can't because what i have to tell you will distract you a lot,so I'm going to wait after the game."I explained.

"Okay meet me by the Boys locker room after the game then we can go somewhere and talk."He said and left after that.

(**I skipping the rest of her morning classes now there at lunch)**

I was now in the lunch line getting my food we were having Chicken Nuggets,Tator Tots with chocolate milkafter i got that I paid for my lunch and went and sat with the gang.

"Hey Sadie how was your classes?"Allison asked nicely.

"They were good but I can't wait to go home"I said yawning.

She laughed"Yeah I know I'm tired to because someone had to call me at midnight"She said looking at Scott accusingly.

"Who me?"He said smirking.

"Yes you"Allison said kissing him on the cheek.

I gagged"I'm sure you would love to kiss Stiles"I choked on my had a shocked look on his face.

"Allison I do not"I said blushing.

"Yes I can tell you like him"She said obviously.

"Is that true Sadie?"Stiles was secretly wishing she said yes.

"I sighed "Yes Stiles I do but I'm not looking for anything right now""I said honestly touching his hands.

"I like you to and I understand you have a lot on your plate right now."He said with a smile.

I finished my food and Allison was smirking at me,I gave her a smirk back I knew why she was smirking,the bell rung a few minutes later for 7th period.I waited for everyone has they grabbed their things and we headed to English Class.I sat behind Allison this time because there was a seat.

"Awe you don't want to sit next to me?"Jackson feigned hurt.

"Nah there is a seat empty behind Allison.."I said stating the obvious.

He was quiet after that the the teacher came in and asked us to turn to page 134 in our book and asked us to do the questions about Prepositions and hand it in at the end of class, so far I don't have any homework and its only a Wednesday.I got started on the assignment and before I knew it, it was time for 8th period.(**I'm skipping straight to to where she goes home.)**

The bell rung letting us know we can leave to go I went to the game which don't start until another 2 hours I wanted to go home and change because it was hot out today.I grabbed my book bag from the locker and started to walk home.I was starting to walk when I notice a silver Porsche pulled up along side and stopped.

They rolled down the window and I noticed it was Jackson."Hey want a lift?"He asked.

"Sure,my address is 141 Chestnut road."I replied.

"Yeah I know where it is you live 2 blocks away from me."He stated.

"Cool"I said

He arrived at my house and I thanked him for the ride and went inside.I went straight up to my room and pulled out some Blue denim short with a white tank top and through that on.I decided to take a cat nap before the game,so I have three hours to nap.I drifted off quickly.

2 hours later:  
My cell-phone alarm went off letting me know it was 5:00 my nap went really fast.I stretched as I got out of bed.I made my bed and went to the mirror to fix my hair I just put it in a messy bun.I put my black flip flops on Scott had texted me letting me know Allison was going to pick me up because there riding with her.

A few minutes later:

BEEP BEEP

That was Allison in her Black BMW it was really nice,anyways i climbed in and we were on our way to the game we were playing against the knights we finally arrived and we took our seats on the bleacher,first I said good luck to Stiles and Scott and they smiled ,Lydia and I took our seats.

"So you rooting for Stiles?"Lydia asked smirking.

I blushed"Yeah also for Scott and Jackson to."I replied.

She was confused."Why for Jackson?"She asked warily.

"If I tell you your going to have to keep it a secret."I said seriously.

"Today I did some snooping and I found out Jackson is my brother but we were separated at birth."I explained.

"Oh i see and you are going to tell Jackson after the game."She said.

"Yeah,please don't tell anyone"I begged

"I won't"She said smiling.

"Thanks" She nodded.

The game was going really well we were winning with 4-0 I was cheering my ass off.

"Go Stiles you can do it"I said, his dad looked at me smiling.

"You like my son"He said

"Yeah he is nice."I replied

We didn't talk much after that, Scott had just scored another point for us,he is pretty fast when throwing the small ball around us so was Jackson.I noticed Jackson's eyes turn a icy blue color,but I think my eyes were playing tricks on me.

A hour later:

The game was finally over and we won 9-3 I was proud of them.I waited for Jackson by the boys locker room like he had told me; I arrived he just came out.

"Do you want to talk in my car or somewhere else?"He asked.

"We can talk in your car why you take me home."I said going out of the building.

He followed right behind clicked his car button and a noise beeped which unlocked his were now in the car.

"So what did you want to talk to me about I don't got all day."He said impatiently.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you is shocking and if you don't believe me about this I have proof"I said holding the file.

"Okay tell me"He ordered.

"Alright I wanted to know about my birth parents so i got some files from Stiles and I was looking through them and when I came to the last one it had information about you so I looked it over and it read that your birth parents names are Mr and Mrs John Michelson.

"And"He asked.

"Well that is the name of my birth parents to and well your my twin brother."I said.

Jackson was silent and his eyes turned angry.

"I don't believe you"He said angry.

"I knew you were going to say that,so I will show you the papers."I said giving them to him.

Jackson ran his eyes through the papers and he looked mad."Why would anyone not tell me about this.I spent all my life not knowing that I had a sister who was my age."He said tough Jackson looked like he was going to cry.

"That's why I felt a connection with you and vice versa."I said reminding him.

"Yeah that's why I was mean to you because it scared me and now I feel bad,people think I'm this big dick and I have no heart but I changed in the past 2 months but I will tell you that later."He said and gave me a big hug we were both crying.

"So anyways will you take me home I'm really tired."I said It was 8:00 I'm glad we don't have school for the next couple of days,we didn't have school because of teacher conferences.

"Yeah and I'll tell you my secret tomorrow.""Its a big one"He said seriously.

Jackson had dropped me off and I went straight to bed,I even went to bed in my day clothes which I normally didn't do.

The next morning:

The morning came by to quickly,Jackson had called me and let me know that we can talk here about the secret he had to tell me.I got up and put on a pair of blue jean capris with a black t-shirt.I left my hair down and went all natural.I went downstairs to fix breakfast,mom was still sleeping.I was fixing eggs as I was doing that there was a knock on the door it was Jackson but Scott was with him and so was Allison I was confused.

"Hi guys come on in"I said confused as I let them in.

They came in and sat in the living room.I just shut the stove off.

"I brought them along because its part of the secret that I have to tell you"He explained nervously.

I nodded and sat on the couch."Alright Sadie the secret is that I'm a werewolf".

I was silent then I started to bust out laughing"Ha- ha you said ha-ha your a werewolf Jackson that is really funny you know there is no such thing"I said doubled over from laughing hard.

"Sadie I'm serious"He said"I looked up and saw that he had pointed ears and his eyes were icy blue and his teeth had turned into fangs.I felt really light headed and passed out.

A few minutes later

I felt someone shaking me it was Jackson."Sorry I just got freaked out."?I said

"It's okay but Scott is one to and Allison's parents are hunters and she is one to but she doesn't hunt the good ones."

I looked over to them for confirmation and they shook yes and Scott did his face.

"wow so tell me the story." I said curiously.

"Okay wow I got bit by this guy name Derek he is the Alpha because he killed his uncle but anyways I started bleeding black stuff which means my body was fighting the bite well I turned into the creature called the Kanima and I went around killing these innocent people because of this guy name Matt was controlling me getting revenge on these people he hated because they didn't try to save him when he almost drowned,anyways my bond finally broke from him because Gerard killed him, so Allison's grandfather made the bond and was in control of me but he was up to know good he wanted to become a supernatural being which didn't work and he died after Derek bit him,you had to touch the Kanima's hand to make the bond and if you do bad you will turn into one if you don't follow the rules"

"How did you become a werewolf?"I asked confused.

"I'm getting to that part."He exclaimed

"But after that happened the Kanima was getting ready to attack Lydia but she held this key up that went to my front door and it made me have a flashback of the first time me giving it to her and that made me come back,see I didn't remember the things I did when I was the Kanima anyways I had Derek and Peter which he was back I had them stab me with there claws because I didn't want to be the Kanima anymore and hurt innocent people, I died but it resurrected me and I came back as a Beta because if a Kanima resolves there issue they become the beta and I resolved my issues so and now Here I am."He explained and looked at me for answer.

"Wow that explains it because at the game your eyes turned a icy blue but I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me,but I'm glad your you"I said smiling.

"Thanks and me to"He said giving me a hug.

"OK lets get breakfast I'm starving".

We all headed into the kitchen and I fixed everyone Eggs,bacon and sausage.

* * *

Three Months Later

After everything had happened and Jackson told me his secret we are closer than ever so were me Allison and Scott,Jackson he is protective and tells me to stay in on full moon' for example we just had one and he locked me in my room so I couldn't go anywhere,he keeps all of the boys away but get this Stiles and I are together now,we got together a week after Jackson told me he was a werewolf,We hung out afterwards to watch a movie and well i got scared and he wrapped his hands around me and then out of nowhere he kissed me.I kissed him back obviously and we just started dating and have been for 3 months;Jackson wasn't happy about it but knew we were going to get together but he gave Stiles a long lecture how if Stiles hurt me he would rip his throat out with his teeth,I guess Derek Hale came up with that.I met him and he is nice but has a hard personality because I found out Allison's aunt burned down his house killing his family after Kate had gotten "Close" with him,they had a sexual relationship but Derk fell in love with her; mom had found out about Jackson being my birth brother she didn't know about it but my father did,We all were getting together because my mom invited everyone over for a barbeque including Jackson's parents if they even come over. I like his mother but the father is an ass he is a lawyer.

"Sadie can you set everything out on the picnic table everyone will be here"She said.

"Okay" I went into the house and grabbed everything including the food I made which was macaroni salad,Fruit Salad,A Pepperoni tray.I sat it all on the table neatly and everything was done now we were just waiting on the guest as I was thinking Stiles showed up with his dad which he was very nice guy and he loved me,Jackson was the second one to show up but his parents had to work everyone else showed up after, Mrs McCall works with my mom at the hospital and she is a very nice lady.

"Thanks for coming everyone hope you enjoy it and now you can eat"I sat and everyone digged in.I sat in between Jackson and Stiles.I ate my food in peace I was really hungry.

"Geez Sadie your a good cook"Stiles said with his mouth full.

I made a nasty look"Stiles it isn't nice to talk with your mouth full"I said disgusted.

"Yeah"Jackson said,I gave him the shut up look

"Don't give me that look I'm 2 minutes older than you."He pointed out, everyone watched our banner with smiles.

We continued to eat until we were fool after everyone was done eating the parents went off to talk leaving us kids to do what we want.

"So who is up for a swim"I asked taking my shirt off revealing a pink bikini top,Stiles jaw got pissed.

"Sadie get your shirt back on and yes we will swim with you."He said giving me a look for me to put the shirt on now, I just shrugged and took my shorts off and jumped in the pool Jackson took his shirt off and jumped in after, he had dunked me under water I came up spitting it out.

"What was that for?"I asked feigning a pout.

"For not listening"He stated.I splashed him in the face and everyone else got in and joined the fight after that we all got on teams to play volleyball my team consisted of me,Allison and Lydia. Scott's team was him,Jackson and Stiles so it was girls vs boys my teamed served first and I got the first shot.

"Hey no fair you cheated."Stiles whined.

"It wasn't my fault you guys hit like a girl,Jackson got mad so he was ready to hit the ball over when Allison hit it towards his way and he did make it over I hit it back over smacking Scott in the face.

"O-M-G Scott are you okay?"I asked panicking

"I'm alright I'll heal."He said,I forgot he is a werewolf.

We finished the game and us girls won and we were all pretty much tired after that,There parents left and mom went to bed. Me,Stiles,Jackson,Scott,and the girls stayed for a movie we decided to watch the Notebook which Jackson groaned because Lydia made him watch it so many times.I popped the DVD in and we watched the movie.I cuddled up with Stiles on the Sofa,Scott and Allison were on the Couch and Lydia and Jackson were on the floor with a blanket.I got comfy with Stiles and we watched the movie and the gang ended up staying the night.

The next morning

We all woke up and decided to eat breakfast."So what does everyone want?"I asked sleepy.

They all said Cereal.I showed them the cereal we had and everyone picked theirs' and of course Jackson and I picked fruit loops.I just sat back and watched them Jackson looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad your my brother"I whispered to him.

"Me to" and he hugged me.

If someone told me 3 months ago that I had a brother that who was a werewolf and that my friends were one to and the girl was the hunter I would of said no,that day Jackson and I bonded as brother and sister of course we had our moments and Stiles and I were stronger as ever.

THE END!

I hoped you liked this,this is the longest One shot I ever wrote but let me know what u thought.I might make this into a muti-chapter story but it depends if I can come up with anything.

Also don't forget to check out my other story Be Loved or Be lost and Could we be together.I'm sorry if I forgot any errors or its not detailed enough I'm editing this in 3:30 in the morning.

Thank you

SamiLynn23


	2. Chapter 2 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Would anyone be interested in reading this if I make it into a muti chapter story? Let me know in a review.


End file.
